Suffocated My Last Chance
"Suffocated My Last Chance" 'is the fourth episode of ''Survivor: Battle of the Exes. - - - - - Story Night #8 A flabbergasted Codrington tribe returns from tribal council. Everyone looks in a state of shock and denial. Andrew, however, looks very proud that he is still here and happy that he's been given another chance by his ex Brooklyn. Speaking of Brooklyn, a shot of her comes into view. Her face looks conflicted with a mixture of emotion and can be seen taking daggers from Harley and Dustin who are extremely angry at her move in the game. Shari looks quite hurt by the tribal council and huddles up to herself, she looks quite disclosed from everyone as she takes the time to mourn Eddy's loss. Havanna and Olivia pat Shari on the back, Olivia can be looking concerned for the "mom" of the tribe. Shari looks up from her corner and tears are seen rolling down her face like barrels down a hill. She accepts a hug from Havanna and wipes her eyes. She goes to the fire and cooks some rice to keep her mind of the devastation Brooklyn and Andrew just caused. One last shot of Shari, Olivia, Andrew and Brooklyn are shown before transitioning to a challenge area, signalling the start of the reward challenge. Day #9 Reward Challenge '''NOTES: * Jeff announces that the reward for the challenge is luxury. Jeff lays out chicken, spices and drinking beverages. * Katherine, Phoebe and Timothy all sit out for Jennings. Castaways will square off against one another with a vase balanced on a wooden panel. The opposing castaway will try and knock the opposing castaway's vase. The person to knock the other person's vase off the panel wins. First team to four points wins reward in the form of comfort. * Tyler and Harley square off first. Tyler is more aggressive, while Harley is more defensive, Tyler takes a jab, but Harley nicely dodges, leaving Tyler vulnerable, Harley takes the chance and pushes the Tyler down and the vase with him. Codrington lead 1-0. * Flo and Havanna now take their places. Havanna looks apprehensive, while Flo licks her lips, ready for the brawl. Flo goes straight for the young girl but misses her jab. Havanna makes a weak attempt to push Flo, which Flo counters and wins the point. Jennings tie it up 1-1. * Olivia and Lauren then step up to the plate. This one is closely matched as Lauren makes a few jabs and Olivia nicely dodges. In the end, when running to Olivia, Lauren looses her footing and Olivia wins the point. Codrington once again lead 2-1. * Alex and Andrew are the next pair up. Alex looks nervous but quickly regains his composure. Andrew cockily strolls up to Alex and intimidatingly circles him. This stokes fire to Alex's flame as he lashes out and pushes Andrew right onto his buttox making everyone laugh. Jennings tie it up once again 2-2. * Libby and Shari are the next ones up. Shari strategically tries to manuver her way round to try and get Libby to make a jab. Libby falls for the trap, but Shari's plan doesn't go to plan as Libby doesn't miss and knocks the vase right onto the floor. Jennings take the lead for the first time 3-2 * Mikey and Dustin are the next two to take the floor. Mikey knows that this could win it for his tribe. Dustin decides to go in aggressively, even making Mikey stumble, but Mikey keeps himself up. Mikey finally goes in for the kill, he throws his vase into the air and rugby tackles Dustin to the ground. Dustin's vase smashes first winning Jennings reward. Codrington The tribe return from the reward challenge with the same glum faces that they have worn for the past few days. Yet another loss sets a tone for the team. Shari can be seen thinking very hard about the decisions that are going to be made in the next two days. Shari is now seen approaching Havanna and Olivia. Shari tells the two young girls about how Andrew is too much of a physical player to keep around and getting someone like Brooklyn out may be more beneficial. Whilst Olivia agrees, Havanna points out the possibility of a tribe switch, in which they may not want Andrew due to the same reasons. Shari and Olivia both concede but are still more pushing for Brooklyn's elimination, the camera zooms in on Havanna who is still going for Andrew. The camera transitions to Andrew who has pulled Brooklyn aside. Andrew thanks Brooklyn for her co-operation with the plan and for saving him. He confesses that he has her back now, and Brooklyn also agrees that they need to stick together. Brooklyn looks at Andrew doubtfully looks at Andrew wondering if he's going to stay loyal after what he's done to her. She decides to inquire, and Andrew can be seen with a stern look on his face as he thinks about the question. Andrew then tells the tale of why he left her, he then pledges to Brooklyn that he will from now on, always be there for her and Atlanta. This brings Brooklyn to tears, Andrew gives her a warm hug as the two reunite together. As Brooklyn and Andrew return to camp from their talk, Harley and Dustin approach the two. Dustin leads them all back into the woods as Brooklyn jokingly makes a comment referencing her and Andrew going back and forth. Harley tells Brooklyn and Andrew that him and Dustin are very open to any sort of alliance or deal they could form. Andrew questions the two on why they want to align with them now. The two men tell Andrew that they were in a difficult position. From afar, Olivia can see the four talking, she gasps and covers her mouth. She keeps her cool though and smiles sweetly, fiddling with the flower necklace she is constructing. The camera gives one quick shot of Andrew, Brooklyn, Harley and Olivia before cutting out to a different tribe camp. Jennings The Jennings tribe return to camp with giant smiles spreading across their faces. Nathan and Alex carry the chickens. Phoebe carries the spices and Mikey carries the drinks. Tyler can be seen joyous over the victory. Tyler and Mikey put down the chickens and take the machetes from the side, the two start hacking at the chicken's neck to kill it, Alex and Flo scream with hurt and sadness as they see the chickens being slaughtered. Flo and Alex cradle eachother. As the two cradle eachother, Mikey is seen in a fit of laughter at the two, he kills the chicken and dangles the head in front of Flo. Flo screams which just makes Mikey keel over with laughter even more. The tribe set all of their earnings from the reward on a table that has been placed for them. They all sit round the bench as the chicken cooks. Once the chicken is done, the castaways start digging in, Timothy is seen covering his chicken in cumin and other spices. Tyler is also seen devouring a chicken leg. Phoebe is seen licking the grease off her lips and politely taps her mouth with her napkin. However, someone isn't eating, Nathan is secretly looking for the idol clue, he sneakily looks in the chicken and in the drinking beverages but can't find it. Nathan keeps looking but can't seem to find it, Nathan nudges Alex and whispers to keep a look out for the idol clue, whilst Alex does follow his instructions, he can't help roll his eyes at his ex/new boyfriend. As the two men keep sneakily scouting for the idol clue, a dong goes in the background as Lauren picks up a spices bottle she unscrews the lid and sees the clue. She almost screams but stuffs chicken in her mouth and she carefully places the idol clue in her bra. As everyone starts leaving the table, Lauren approaches Phoebe who is relaxing after a big feast. Lauren thrusts the idol clue to Phoebe and grins. Phoebe takes the piece of paper and smiles in delight as the two hug. They start theorizing about this possible forgiveness idol. One last shot of Nathan, Phoebe and Lauren is shown before cutting out to the immunity challenge. Immunity Challenge Notes: * The two tribes convene for the fourth immunity challenge of the season. * Jeff announces that the challenge is called Cut the Tide. Tribes will have to make four members cut a rope and release a bag of puzzle pieces. One of the four will run over to another tribe mate who collects the puzzle pieces and swims out to a platform. They will then pass it over to the last two members who have to solve the puzzle. The first tribe to finish the puzzle correctly gets immunity while the losing tribe will lose a member at tribal council. * Harley, Dustin, Andrew and Brooklyn are cutting the ropes for Codrington whilst Tyler, Alex, Mikey and Nathan are cutting the ropes for Jennings. The two tribes start and Jennings are immediately out to an early lead as they make good progress on the rope. Jennings release the puzzle bags! A few seconds later Codrington successfully release the bag and races on to the next player. Timothy is already a quarter to the platform, followed by Olivia who is in the water for Codrington. Olivia surprises lots of the castaways by making up some ground but is still a few seconds away from Timothy as he climbs on the platform. Phoebe and Katherine start working on the puzzle, but Katherine is quite stumped, and Phoebe is making slow progress. Codrington, on the other hand, zooms through it as Shari takes charge and makes lots of progress. In the end Codrington make a massive comeback and wins immunity for the first time. Jennings A disappointed Jennings tribe returns from the immunity challenge. They drop their bags, and the Jennings tribe get used to the feeling of losing and having to lose a member. Mikey can be seen slightly worried about the recent loss. Nathan, Alex, Flo, Katherine and Libby all separate into one area. Nathan takes the lead in the strategy pushing for Mikey's ouster, Flo agrees whole-heartedly and everyone seems to be united on taking out Mikey. Nathan, Alex and Flo exit the vicinity, leaving Katherine and Libby by themselves. Katherine's smile soon disappears as she frowns again at her position and the close nature of Flo, Nathan and Alex. Katherine soon develops fears and expresses them to Libby, she talks about the tightness of the three and how the final five will be easy for them. Libby tells Katherine that while she agrees it's too early to make a move of such a drastic measure. Katherine can still be seen biting her lip, and Libby looks surprised and shocked that Katherine can't pull it together. The camera shifts to the alliance of Phoebe, Timothy and Lauren. The three discuss their options for voting and that they could either vote Mikey or use Mikey as an extra number to stay on top of the tribe. Whilst the three are discussing their options for the vote, Mikey is seen approaching Tyler who is sitting at a log back at camp. Tyler notices Mikey's presence and does his best to ignore him, but Mikey still tells him the facts and that Tyler has no-one and should join up with him. Tyler decides to answer and gives "I'll think about it" to Mikey. Phoebe, Timothy and Lauren are soon joined by Mikey who pitches his plan. The three nod along, but inside are very unsure on what to do. Mikey, knowing he's done all he can for himself takes a seat near the fire. Katherine approaches Phoebe and has a quiet word expressing her fears. Phoebe agrees to align with Katherine, knowing that she is unstable and paranoid. Phoebe announces what they're going to do, but the camera pans out, not showing us the end of the sentence. The tribe collect their bags and walk to tribal council. Tribal Council The Jennings tribe enters tribal council and light their torches for the first time. Jeff starts off the event by asking Tyler what it is like to lose their first immunity challenge. He comments that it is an unknown feeling, but it's good to see what lines have been drawn. Jeff then asks Phoebe if any lines have been drawn, Phoebe replies that there is a couple of alliances but no clear line in the sand. Katherine nods at Phoebe's answer. Katherine is then asked why she agrees, Katherine states that this game is about voting blocs over alliances. Nathan frowns at the comment, when Jeff tries to dig deeper, he just replies that he thought she had a different take on the idea. Jeff then announced it's time to vote. Flo approaches the urn and writes down the name M-I-K-E-Y Everyone else's vote is now shown as Tyler sits back down on his stool. Jeff announces that he will fetch the vote. He proceeds to ask if anyone wants to play a Hidden Immunity Idol. Everyone looks to Mikey who looks straight ahead. Probst then announces he'll read the votes. First vote: - - - - - - - - - - Mikey Mikey accepts the vote and nods as Flo grins. Second vote: - - - - - - - - - - Flo Flo covers her mouth and gives an angry stare at Mikey who smiles at her frustration. Third vote: - - - - - - - - - - Mikey Fourth vote: - - - - - - - - - - Mikey Mikey inhales heavily while Flo looks very happy at the votes coming in. Fifth vote: - - - - - - - - - - Mikey Mikey nods knowing one more vote would mean he can only hope for a tie. Sixth vote: - - - - - - - - - - Flo Flo gasps at the vote and Nathan looks around. Phoebe looks down, knowing that if this doesn't work she's dead meat. Seventh vote: - - - - - - - - - - Flo Flo looks desperately around, getting really worried. Eighth vote: - - - - - - - - - - Flo She gulps at the vote and Mikey smiles broadly at the outcome. Ninth vote: - - - - - - - - - - Flo Flo covers her mouth as she knows that it will be at least a tie. She looks at Katherine who is shaking. Tenth and final vote: - - - - - - - - - - 4th person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Exes... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flo Flo sighs and looks very frustrated, Mikey lets out an arrogant whoop and Flo death stares him. Libby shakes her head at Katherine as Katherine has her head between her knees and shaking. Flo brings her torch to Jeff as Jeff snuffs her torch and tells her to leave. Flo leaves without saying a word.